The field of video endoscopy, to which the present invention generally relates, includes medical diagnostic and therapeutic disciplines that utilize endoscopes to penetrate and view otherwise inaccessible body cavities utilizing minimally invasive surgical procedures. Coupling of video imaging cameras (incorporating solid-state imagers) to endoscopes, for image reproduction, has become standard within the field. Endoscopic video cameras are most advantageously small and lightweight for ease of use by medical personnel, and typically incorporate either single or multiple solid-state imagers. Some special purpose endoscopes have integrated (built-in) solid-state imagers, which do not facilitate direct viewing of internal body cavities by medical personnel without an accompanying video imaging system and display. To achieve the desired size and weight, camera head and/or integrated endoscope-camera assembly electronics are typically separated physically from the majority of circuitry required to process and output high-quality, color video images.
In known video imaging systems, interconnection between a camera control unit (“CCU”) and a camera is achieved by means of a cable, with usually one cable end permanently fixed to the camera head, while the other cable end is detachably connected to the CCU using a connector.
Most cables for endoscopic video cameras include a fiber optic light guide for illumination, the fiber optic light guide being separately distinct from the cable transmitting electronic video signals.
Existing interconnections between cameras and CCUs typically comprise dedicated parallel wires to provide greater data carrying capacity. It is meant by “dedicated parallel wires” that each specific signal is transmitted by means of an individual wire, either single for power and control signals or shielded coax for image data, between a camera head and CCU. As video imaging systems develop, CCUs are becoming programmable for compatibility with various types of camera heads, adding new control features and the ability to process different types of video signals.
One problem with current camera systems is that the camera is provided with one set of operating instructions. These instructions however may not be appropriate for many differing procedures. Presently, the physician must choose the camera based upon the type of procedure he or she is going to perform. This is highly undesirable because many more cameras must be stocked for differing procedures than would otherwise be required. This leads to higher inventory and maintenance costs. In addition, a proprietary camera for particular procedures or sets of procedures is disadvantageous because the wrong camera for a particular procedure could be selected.
Another problem with current video systems is that when shipped from the factory cameras are equipped with current software identifying the camera and providing for configuration and camera functionality, however, this software quickly becomes outdated and must be updated as new functionality becomes available. The current updating process is burdensome because the camera must be taken out of service, shipped to the factory where updated software is installed and then is shipped back to the user. This process is highly undesirable because it requires that the user and/or institution have multiple cameras for use when frequent updates must be applied to the existing cameras.
What is desired then is a system and method that allows a single camera to be optimized and utilized for most procedures.
It is further desired to provide a system and method for quickly and easily updating camera software whether the software resides on the CCU and/or the camera.